My Happy Ending
by HappySmilyPeople
Summary: story about the Digidestined visited Mimi in America and what Mimi said to Sora about love that have to said it quickly before its too late. what will happened to Tai? TaiXSora. DISCONTINUED for a while, i need to find the final 2 chapters in my comp.
1. Visiting a Old Friend

My Happy Ending

Visiting a Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

December 25 2009

I and my friends are in America visiting a old best friend of mine. Her name is Mimi. She moved to America few years ago after we went back from the Digital World. "hey guys so glad that you visit America!" Mimi said. "hey no prob. Mimi, nice to meet you again!" Davis replied. Then two boys I saw next to Mimi I recognized them! It was Michael and Willis. "Davis it's good to see you again!" Willis said. "me too buddy." Davis replied. " hey how about we split into three groups and me, Michael and Willis can show you around town." Mimi said. "great idea Mimi." TK replied. "okay Sora, Yolei, Kari you will be with me and Davis , TK ,Matt and Tai with Willis and last Cody, Joe , Izzy and Ken you with Michael. How about that guys?"Mimi said. "perfecto!" Yolei shouted. "good idea Mimi." I agreed. Everyone starts to split up according to their own group.

We going to a beach. Kari and Yolei are in front of us and Mimi starts to make a conversation only between me and her. (Kari and Yolei didn't heard us because they talking to each other too.)

Mimi: so have you asked him out?

Me: huh? What are you talking about?

Mimi: you know... Have you asked Tai out?

Me: Mimi we are just friends we fine.

Mimi: really… [staring at me making me confessed everything]

Me: Okay… I liked him. I haven't ask him out

Mimi: you better hurry Sora or something bad will happen to him…

Me:[silent]

After seeing the beach we meet up again with the others. "so where do are you staying guys? We stayed at Willis place." Yolei answered. " okay then.. see you tomorrow." . That day was over in my mind I'm still thinking about what Mimi mean by "bad will happen to him.." ohh well.. she just tried to scare me off so I asked him on a date faster. Better get two sleep..

* * *

How's was that?? Sorry if it is bad because this is the first time I wrote a fanfiction.


	2. Back to Japan

My Happy Ending

Back from America

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

January 8 2010

It's been two weeks since we visited Mimi in America, I still thinking when will I ask Tai out…because Mimi been sending me a thousands of e-mails when will I ask him out! Since today is Monday, as usual I have a tennis practice with my friends and Tai and Davis have a soccer practice for next month championship. When I'm practicing with my friends a surprise visitor came to the field where I practice. He is Tai. Here's some conversation I made with Tai:

Me: Ta-Tai wh-what are you doing here? Do you have soccer practice?

Tai: nah our soccer practice been cancelled because there is a volleyball practice there.

Me: ooh.. I see..[making a long pause]

Tai: umm.. did I disturbed you when practice? Sorry..

Me; it's okay it's okay…actually I wanted to ask you something.. 'great job Sora think something…oh I got it'

Tai: what is it?

Me: umm.. do you have a ice cream voucher from last two days?

Tai: yeah.. I have. Why?

Me : because..uhh.. our it's for art class..need to make a car using unused paper.. 'nice going'

Tai: okay.. Sora you acting weird.. are you okay?

Me: of course.. I'm okay.. thanks Tai

Tai: no problem..catch ya' later

Me: you too

Good that was over..because when I looked at his eyed I feel so comfortable, protected and warm. Man… I really wanted to tell how I feel about him and what if he didn't like me. Geez it's so hard to tell people what I really feel.

BEEP-BEEP

My D-Terminal is ringing and I could guess it should be Mimi and I'm correct about that. Here's what her massage is;

_Hey girl! What are you doin'? have you told Tai for a date?.. and by the way I'll be coming to Japan on Wednesday, so see you soon.. :)_

_Tachikawa Mimi _

Coming back to Japan… just great now she will force me again and again to confessed to Tai..oh well, better concentrate on my practice.

2 hours has passed and I'm all covered with sweat. I walked down to the school hall and meet Izzy on the way. Here's a little conversation I made with Izzy:

Me: hi Izzy.. do you see Tai?

Izzy: he and the others gone to the Digital World

Me: who's with him

Izzy: Davis and the others..

Me: oh okay thanks Izzy, I have to change my cloths because it's all wet.

Izzy: your welcome Sora. See you later bye..

Me: bye

Well now I know where he gone.. I can get relaxed.. I can't believe why I so cared Tai? Is it love? You got to be kidding me.. me loving Tai that's impossible.. maybe it's possible.. well Tomorrow I got to asked Kari ,Yolei and Mimi 'what am I thinking? Asking Mimi she'll know I loved Tai'. Well I got to change me cloths and start asking both about me and Tai

Next chapter will a day where Sora is asking about Tai whether she been acting strange in front of Tai

Please Review

Peace..


	3. The Accident

My Happy Ending

The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

January 10 2010. 12.30 pm

Today I began writing again because the last two days I went asking everyone that is I should go out with Tai and the answer is…yes. Man…should I have to pick somebody today? Oh yeah pick up Mimi. Write later.

1.00pm

I am sitting beside Mimi and still the same Mimi I knew, she loves talking and here some conversation we talk about.

Mimi: so have you asked Tai for a date

Me: what? No not yet Mimi

Mimi: how about the Digital World?

Me: it's fine

Mimi: okay

And I know it's short but hey that's the part I remember. And with a shocking, my D-Terminal come beeping it was Davis. It read:

_Hey guys meet me at Izzy's house, we need your help to destroy the control spire made by Arukenimon…by the way this is Davis_

_Davis Motomiya_

Okay so we are heading to Izzy's house and the others are waiting for us. And Tai was looking at me, I realize that I was blushing so I take a seat beside Kari and Izzy start explaining that I don't hear it because I was looking at Tai that was seating beside Davis and they look the same, so serious and he's so- wait I'm blushing again! Man I should really need to more focus on what Izzy explaining, I'm going to the Digital World. Write later.

7.30 pm

I'm in the hospital, in a waiting room and I was crying! I'll explained everything.

_Flashback_

_ I was 6.30 pm and I was walking home with Davis, Tai, and Kari. I wasn't looking at where I was going so I was going to my house. My house was right across the road so I was walking there and without my notice a car was heading towards me and it wasn't stopping. Until I look up and saw that car heading towards me I just wait there and close my eyes waiting for the car to hit me. And my world went black. I start to awake and hear some voices calling for my name-wait! They didn't call my name they called…Tai. I can hear Kari screaming "Tai no!" and Davis "Tai look out" and Matt's sound. Hey wait Matt he didn't walk with us. "I'll call the ambulance" Matt said. Call the ambulance? Wait I didn't feel any pain. So I was opening my eyes and I was shocked. It was Tai beside me and he is bleeding heavily, and laying there didn't move. I woke up and Mimi immediately hugged me "Sora you are fine!" Mimi said. "what happened? I asked. I look up and saw Kari standing and hugged me and I was so confused. "Kari what happened?" I asked and Kari start crying "Mimi what happened?" I asked Mimi. Mimi looked down and tears started coming out from her eyes "it was Tai, he blocked you and hit the car" tears coming from my eyes. So it was Tai who protected me. Then the ambulance came _

_End flashback_

I was still crying with Kari. I can't believe it. He protected me. I hope he will be alright.


End file.
